


Princess

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Princess Din, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: Basically based on the memes of Boba laughing about Bo-Katan not getting the Dark Saber and flirts with Din, calling him Princess.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 328





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short cause for some reason my brain works better doing short fics.

Boba tried his best not to laugh. Fennec told him everything that happened and how Din gave his _ad_ to a Jedi, Luke Skywalker. He wasn’t really happy about that but Din knew what was best from his foundling. None of that seemed to matter to him anymore once he saw Bo-Katan’s face and the dark saber on Din’s hip. Obviously, things didn’t go as Bo planed. There was no way he could hold back his laughter anymore.

Boba’s body started to shake until he was howling in laughter. He pulls his helmet off and held it under his arm. It was harder to breathe with it on. He almost doubles over with his other hand on his chest, struggling to breathe. He was able to finally stop for a while to take in some air. His silence didn’t last when Bo turned to look at him, annoyed. 

Cara and Fennec couldn’t help but let out a few snickers as well. Din was a little annoyed as well but was taken aback at how pure Boba’s laughter sounded. Koska was quiet, waiting to see what Bo would do.

“Guess I’m gonna have to start calling you Princess now” Boba placed a hand on Din’s shoulder. “ Congratulations Princess”.

Din wished he placed his helmet on before Boba came in. His whole face flustered. Princess? When he said it to Bo-Katan, it was in a derogatory way, but now he says it in an affectionate way. It was doing things to him.

“Come on Princess, let’s get out of here”. 

Boba starts another fit of laughter as he walks back to his ship. Fennec helps Cara with an unconscious Gideon. Bo didn’t say anything to stop Din from leaving. She’ll find him and handle the situation later. 

“Stop calling me that” 

Boba chuckles. He wasn’t gonna stop calling him that.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Boba calling Din 'Princess' gives me life! Flirtatious Boba is life too!


End file.
